1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical wall hanging and, more particularly, to such a wall hanging that has no forwardly visible mechanism for generation of music or actuation thereof.
2. Setting of the Invention
Music boxes have been made for centuries wherein a spring driven chime is concealed within animal figures, jewelry boxes and the like. These devices all required some mechanism to rewind the spring drive, again which were usually concealed.
With the advent of miniature electronics, new electronic (battery powered) music boxes became available. Soon such new electronic music boxes were placed within the usual figures and jewelry boxes, as well as in books and greeting cards.
The spring driven music boxes were usually not placed within wall hangings, i.e. figures, pictures, frames and the like, because of their weight, thickness and the necessity to hold or remove the wall hanging to rewind the spring drive.
An unusual wall hanging would be one where it contained an electronic music box so that it was self contained and extremely well hidden so the method of actuation would be difficult to determine.